The present disclosure relates generally to artificial lighting fixtures, more specifically, wall pack light fixtures configured for mounting, protecting and supporting electrical connection with light elements contained in the wall pack light fixtures to at least one of a wall, a pole and support structure.
Artificial lighting has proven to be useful in a wide variety of locations and situations, including both indoors and outdoors. One form of useful lighting is known as a wall pack light fixture, or more simply, as a wall pack. A wall pack is also sometimes known as a luminaire enclosure. A wall pack light fixture may enclose one or more electrical lighting elements and associated electrical conductors while supporting the reception and use of electrical power by those lighting elements. Because wall pack light fixtures are generally intended for outdoor environments, although they may also be used in indoor environments, they tend include a housing designed to be more robust than typical indoor lighting fixtures. Typically, the housing provides some measure of protection against outdoor weather hazards such as fresh water, salt water, temperature extremes, sunlight, animals, dust, debris, and even occasionally, corrosive chemicals, combustible materials, explosive materials, etc., that could otherwise affect the operation of the lighting elements and the electrical conductors.
A wall pack light fixture is often designed for mounting on a pole, wall or other elevated structure in the outdoors environment. Some wall pack light fixtures include a mounting portion for mounting to the elevated structure and a cover portion for covering, at least in part, the lighting elements and electrical conductors to protect them from hazards in the outdoor environment. The mounting portion and the cover portion are physically coupled together.
While installation of a wall pack light fixture may occur in a variety of ways, often installation includes physically coupling the mounting portion to an elevated structure. In addition to physically coupling the mounting portion, electrical contacts in the wall pack lighting fixture are conductively coupled to external electrical wiring for providing electrical power to the lighting elements. Once a physical and electrical coupling is made, the cover portion is attached to the mounting portion.
Unfortunately, existing wall pack light fixtures have certain associated limitations and difficulties. For example, wall pack light fixtures light fixtures can be difficult to install, control and service after installation. It would also be desirable to eliminate or mitigate one or more of the limitations and difficulties associated with wall pack light fixtures.